


Announce

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [41]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What am I supposed to do with it?”  Daryl scowled down at the little ball of fluff that Aaron had just handed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Announce

“What am I supposed to do with it?” Daryl scowled down at the little ball of fluff that Aaron had just handed him. The little orange kitten looked back at him and mewed pitifully.

Aaron sighed, “Hold it for just one minute. I’ve got to find something to put it in so it won’t crawl all over the car.”

Daryl looked at him skeptically. “You’re taking it back to Alexandria? Why?”

“Honestly, Daryl, it’s a kitten and it was out here all alone. I can’t leave it to be eaten by a walker, not when I can take it home and give it to Eric. It’s cute and soft, and it can keep him company when I’m out here with you.”

The kitten took a chance and tried to wriggle free, biting the tip of one of Daryl’s fingers. He barely noticed, “Cat people, huh?”

“Well, animal people certainly. I had a dog once, and a few cats. I always liked having pets when it was possible.” Aaron emptied a small cardboard box in the trunk and propped it in the front seat of the car, grabbing a towel to shove inside. “Pets are good for your emotional well-being. Physical too they used to say, something about blood pressure being affected positively.”

Daryl looked down at the kitten, who was trying to announce its displeasure at being held so tightly by mewing again. He relaxed his grip slightly and held it against his chest as Aaron finished preparing the make-shift carry-box. “We’ll have to look for cat things on runs. I bet Tara would keep an eye out for food, litter, and toys. That’s what they need, right?”

“Yeah, but we can make-do without most of that for now. Litter might be the only issue, and I think there might have been something that was kept in the household supplies storage like that. I’ll look when we get back, or ask Olivia.” Aaron held out his hands to take the kitten back, “I heard about what you used to call Judith, so I think I’ll let Eric name the kitten.”

Daryl snorted and handed her over to the other man, “I don’t know, I think she’d make a good little Ankle-biter.”


End file.
